


Silver Moon's Sparkling

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, POV Scott, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott catches Kira singing to herself.</p><p>For Sciraweek - Day 4: Song Lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moon's Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Because Arden Cho is an amazingly talented person, this is what she sounds like singing _[Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So5C7Cyf_yI)_.

It doesn’t matter how many times Scott has picked Kira up or eaten dinner with her parents, he still gets nervous the moment he knocks on the door. His hand connects with the wood and he’ll feel those nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

‘Hello, Scott,’ Kira’s dad greets him with a smile.

‘Hello, Mr. Yukimura.’ Scott walks past him with a nod. He likes Kira’s dad, he’s always friendly and hasn’t given Scott the protective dad speech.

‘Hello, Scott,’ Mrs. Yukimura says from the living room entrance. Kira’s mom on the other hand, Scott’s a little scared off.

‘Hello, Mrs. Yukimura.’

Scott shuffles around a little awkwardly not entirely sure if he should go to the living room, or if it’s okay if he walks on to Kira’s.

‘Kira’s in her room,’ Mr. Yukimura says.

‘Thank you.’

Relieved, Scott walks on. There is soft singing coming from Kira’s room. She’s probably playing with her radio without using the dials again. Kira’s mom had suggested it, trying to control electrical appliances with touching them, as training. Scott had found an old fashioned radio for her in the attic at home. Kira had been delighted with it when he’d given it to her. Now, every time he comes by the radio is on.

He tries to pick up the words of the song, it sounds familiar. The radio must be turned down really low, because it’s not until he’s right outside Kira’s door that he figures it out.

_‘Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.’_

It’s a nice voice, Scott thinks, soft and a little husky.

_‘Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand.’_

When he moves into the room, he realizes that the radio isn’t the source of the singing.

 _‘Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me_ ,’ Kira’s voice floats through the room. She’s sitting on her bed, braiding her hair, softly singing to herself.

‘ _Kiss me down by the broken tree house._ ’

The sights and sound make Scott freeze. He barely breathes, scared to break this fragile picture.

‘ _Swing me upon its hanging tire.’_

He aches to move forward and kiss his girlfriend.

‘ _Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.’_

He wants keep looking at her forever. Her fingers twisting and sliding over her hair, looking entirely content.

‘ _We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.’_

He wants to drown in that soft voice, having it sooth the aches the harsh sounds of everyday life give his sensitive ears, forever.

 _‘Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_.’

He smiles. He wants to do nothing more than just that. Keeping his breathing shallow and not moving a muscle, he waits for Kira to finish her song.

‘ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling…_ ’

Scott tenses his muscles. Grinning, he waits for the final line.

‘ _So kiss me_.’

He jumps and lands gracefully on the bed, right behind his girlfriend. He reaches out a hand to Kira’s shoulder, so he can spin her around. But his plan is thwarted when Kira twists, grabs his hand and sends a shock of electricity through his arm. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s enough of a surprise to throw him off guard, giving Kira the opening she needs to push him onto his back. She quickly grabs his other hand, holding both of them down next to Scott’s head.

‘Hi,’ she smiles, as she moves to straddle him.

‘Hey.’

Kira lowers her head slowly. The first touch of her lips is no more than brush. The second is a light press. Scott doesn’t wait for the third and chases after her lips, just as she starts to pull back.

The kiss feels like the pull of the moon right before it’s full. It’s a small pressure at first, barely there, but with a promise for more. The pressure builds until it’s almost irresistible, tempting you, urging you to give in. But you hold back, just enough to keep your sanity.

Kira’s hands slide from Scott’s hands, over his arms, his shoulders. She scratches lightly at his neck as her hands pass it on their way into his hair.

Scott can feel the pull getting stronger. He places his hands on Kira’s hips, squeezing slightly before sliding them up, under-

‘Ahem.’

They both try to spring apart so fast that they land on the floor in a heap. Kira manages to sit up first, her face is bright red and her eyes are wide.

‘Hey dad,’ she says, overly bright.

‘You two should hurry if you want to catch your movie,’ is all Mr. Yukimura says before walking back to the living room.

Kira lets herself fall back on the floor with a groan. ‘Oh my god.’

‘I forgot to close the door,’ Scott realizes, looking sheepishly.

Kira looks at him with her eyebrows raised. _You think_ , they seem to tell him.

‘I love your voice.’

‘Thank you.’

They’re silent for a little while, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

‘If we run really fast they won’t be able to talk to us,’ Scott suggests.

Kira nods and stands up, pulling him with her.

‘On the count of three,’ Scott says, twining their fingers together

On three, they race through the house and escape out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
